1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for epicardial support and/or the assuming of cardiac activity having a double membrane consisting of an elastic inner membrane and a non-expandable outer membrane as well as a closed cavity formed therebetween which can be inflated and deflated by means of a fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device—although one which works pericardially—is known for example from the document DE 199 51 220 A1. The device is a minimally-invasive, i.e. percutaneously implantable system for the mechanical support and temporary substitution of the heart's pumping function. After probing the pericardial sac, the device is inserted into the pericardial sac percutaneously in collapsed state or surgically positioned in the pericardial sac at the end of an operation with the double membrane surrounding the right and left ventricles. Thereby the device in its deflated state is so thin that a compression of the adjacent organs will be avoided. Subsequent implantation, the cavity of the double membrane is rhythmically supplied through a connecting tube with a fluid which can either be a gas (helium or CO2) or a suitable liquid. Due to this rhythmic inflation and deflation of the double membrane's cavity and because the outer membrane is not expandable in contrast to the inner membrane, the double membrane surrounding the heart effects pressure transmission and compression of the heart. In so doing, blood is urged from the right ventricle into the pulmonary artery and simultaneously from the left ventricle into the aorta or, with available pumping function of the heart, aids in the systolic ejection of the cardiac muscle.
It is also known that following surgery—even minimally-invasive surgical procedures as in the present case—heart patients need drug therapy to strengthen the heart. The respective medication is thereby normally infused into the pericardial sac through a separately-positioned cardiac catheter. Since this entails additional effort with the associated risks for the patient, the present invention addresses the task of devising this provision of medication to the pericardial sac to be a simpler procedure of substantially lower risk.